Life of a Boy-Toy
by phil platter
Summary: Blu's thoughts about his new life with an older woman
1. Chapter 1

Life of a Boy Toy

Blu..…a young Jerry Lewis

Jewel…...Anne Hathaway

Hi I'm Blu, you're probably wondering why my voice sounds like a mid 20th century comedian, well let's just say that when you live a confused life that just doesn't make sense you can expect stupid things to come your way. I know I didn't. My point is that I'm 7 years old – 15 in bird years – and being innocent doesn't guarantee anything.

You see it all happened when I was a chick who somehow ended up in the wrong habitat, then a nice girl named Linda took care of me from that point. She really is the best friend a bird could ever have, we read – yes I'm a nerd what of it?-, we played, laughed, and did almost everything together except fly, but it never really mattered to me, I had everything I could ever want and whoever could ask for more would just be plain selfish.

Then one day it all changed when an idiot came crashing to our window, literally. Saying he was a doctor – like I've never heard that one – and that I had to go halfway across the Earth to mate with another of my kind to save our species. To this day I don't know what that means; I think it's a type of food or something. Linda urged me to go and I couldn't say no to her.

We went to Brazil where I would meet this bird. They said her name was Jewel and that she was 14, or 30 years old in bird years, which was twice my age and more than enough to choke on a lump in my throat.(So I guess she was my age when I was born). Then they practically shoved me in a room where I met her, and believe me she was beautiful, but you can never judge a book by its cover or in what my case that they gave me was try to read it. I didn't really care much about Jewel at first – I mean she was an adult and that is a very big wall to come across – it didn't take a moron to know that she was on the same level, if anything more. Jewel was the type of woman who would never slow herself down for anything or anyone, let alone a flightless nerd-kid with no instincts, a wild thing you could call her. No, all she pretty much cared about was freedom, the wind, and polka-dots and moonbeams.

But whatever lights her fire, I figured sleeping on it would make it all go away. But that didn't work and we ended up being chained foot to foot, someone up there was making fun of me. She was a tough shell to crack, so I decided that until we got loose I would just pretend like she wasn't there. Apparently that didn't work either and she fell for me for some reason, although I have to admit that I did take a certain liking to her once I got to know her soft side.

Once we got loose I realized we'd have to go our own ways, but Jewel wanted me to stay with her, as flattering as it sounded I couldn't see how it could work out. I mean I'm not going to leave what I've had with Linda for so long for some infatuation. So after speaking up for the first time in my life she ended up being caged again, I really can't do anything right. Then I went to free her but throughout it all she risked her neck, her freedom, and her ability to fly just to save me, and I wasn't bold as love just to keep her from falling. I realized how selfish I was, because of that Jewel was as good as dead, and if I ever wanted to do something right for once then I'd have to make sure she die in peace. Which was why I jumped out after Jewel and told her that I would never leave her again – which was basically all I had to offer- then she kissed me.

I don't know if it was out of love or being immature that made me fly but all that mattered was that she was safe. After a few weeks Jewels' wing was back to normal and she could fly again, I was hoping after all the trauma and excitement that she would forget about what I said, but that didn't happen and she expected me to deliver, which I sadly did after giving my deepest goodbye to Linda.

Jewel gladly took me to her tree where she lives, and where I'd be living too, from there her nickname for me was kid. But I wasn't worried all too much, not out of confidence though, but because I was pretty sure that eventually she'd come to her senses and let me go steady-as-you-please. Though the part that actually scared me was having to meet Jewel's parents and deal with family drama, fortunately she told me I didn't have to worry about that, since her parents died a few years ago. Not because of hunters or any of that stuff, simply because of old-age, I knew I had to get out of there.

It wasn't really bad though, it was actually pretty nice. Jewel was really caring; she taught me how to improve my flying better, how to find food, where to take a bath, sometimes she would bring food for me, and she didn't mind at all that I went to visit Linda sometimes. By and by I grew more attached to her, everyday she became more beautiful, and it melted my heart having to snuggle with her at night to keep warm, just the beat of her heart next to mine was enough to help me sleep, let's face the facts I was finally in love. But I still had my doubts about all of this.

Then one day Jewel proved me wrong, though I don't know what it was that we did but before it I asked her when she was going to break-up with me, which made her slightly angry and she told me that she loved me, I couldn't think straight and she set me down to have a talk.

My head was aching from confusion.

'It'll be alright honey' she assured me.

'Honey?' I asked.

'Yeah, you don't mind do you?'

'Uh, n-no as a matter of fact I kind of like it, makes me feel special,"

'You are special. And you're nice…you're um-uh, nice,' she said softly.

'Well, I couldn't be very nice allowing a woman to stand, while I'm sitting, here sit down,' I sat her down with me gently.

'You know, Jewel, I've been wanting to tell you that… I-I honestly can't understand, why you feel that way about me,'

'Why? Why do you say that?'

'Well, I've been such a mixed-up mess since we met'

'I know, and that's kind of flattering,' she smiled. Then she smiled at me, I smiled too, and then she nestled her head against my neck and I could feel her breathing gently.

She wanted to prove to me if I really didn't love her by sharing a soft kiss, which turned into a very sof-warm snuggle, and then I was lost with her in something that I don't know what it was - very personal and explicit - but whatever it was all I can say..is that it was like saying 'I love you' a billion times and the single-most happiest moment of my life, we both knew we'd never leave each other from there, even though I cried a little-bit after and I had the hiccups for weeks. I asked Jewel what it was that we did since she was the adult; all she told me was that it's a love exercise. Then I asked her if that meant we had to do it every day, for some reason that made her laugh and she said 'Only if you wanna be healthy,' though I don't know if she was kidding me in a flirty way or if she was being serious, she called it 'Cuddling'.

A few days later Jewel was making a nest for some reason. She said that pretty soon she would be laying eggs and we'd be parents. I was completely nervous about the idea, but she said that she would take care of everything for us and that I didn't have to worry about any responsibilities since I was just a kid myself. It was a bit relieving, although I did feel obligated to at least help a little, even though I didn't know how I had anything to do with this, I still started it. The best I could do was sitting on the eggs for her so she could go out and fly, as soon as I sat myself down I never came back up until they hatched.

Although the nest was perfect for eggs, it was a little too big since there was an open space next to her, Jewel said she made it that way so I could sleep next to her. It was a very warm and pleasant feeling; I mean she felt really calm and happy about all this.

A few months later the eggs finally hatched. They were beautiful and took after their mom, which made me love them even more, which made it worth the very long months. But that's not how it started. On occasion when Jewel went out to get us food I'd be left with them, I didn't know what to say, I didn't have any experience with chicks. So all I could think of was taking out one of my feathers and doing a magic trick, they giggled, which was a sound that warmed my heart. From then on I read to them at night, taught them to read, and essentially told them the story of their mom and me (which makes them laugh every time they here it).

But it wasn't always good. There was this mess that happened when they grew to be kids and talk. They kept asking Jewel "Where's daddy?" and Jewel thought they kept asking this because I spent a lot of time at Linda's, except that wasn't it either, even when I was in the tree they kept on asking. Jewel told them that I was here, but they looked at her and said that I was their brother not their dad, which explains why they always called me by my first name. You could imagine how stupid we felt, her own kids didn't believe that I was with her. Believe me it hurts when you have to hear it from your own flesh and blood.

After that Jewel explained to them our relationship, which made them giggle even more, our daughter Violet even said "Mom did you know that Cougars aren't just cats?". Eventually they accepted the idea of me being their father no matter how weird it felt to them.

But even after all that Jewel and I've shared together I've grown to feel sad, the problem being that I've never once told Jewel 'I love you' after all that she's given me.

You want to know what I did about it, well here's what happened yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Sunday morning recently after Jewel and I had *cough* cuddled, and Jewel flew off to bring us breakfast, while we waited the kids wanted me to tell them how I met their mom again. I didn't mind, the more I talked about it the less ashamed I felt about it.

They snuggled up in my wings as excited as they always are, when I was done my son Junior asked me.

"Dad, do you love mommy back?"

What an odd question.

"Sure I do," I stated "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because in the story we always hear about what she did for you," he explained.

"Yeah but… I contributed,"

"Then why don't you ever tell mommy you love her?" my son Saph asked "We do,"

You know it hurts when you have to hear something like that from your own flesh and blood.

"It's complicated," I stuttered "You're too young to understand,"

"Aren't you?" asked Violet in a kind way.

That one hurt me like a ton of bricks.

I heaved a deep sigh and just admitted it to them. "I'm just not good enough for mommy,"

"Why?" they asked me with wide-eyes.

So I told them the story of my life before Jewel and how even though we were the same types of birds, we weren't the same species-if you catch my drift. Their only reaction after I finished was giving me a warm hug.

Then Violet told me,

"But mommy loves you no matter who you are,"

That one stabbed me in the heart. I knew I had to tell Jewel that I love her.

Pretty soon Jewel arrived at the tree, I was really nervous.

"Jewel," I said.

"What's up kid?" she asked me.

Our kids flew outside on their own to give us privacy.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Wait a second," she interrupted.

She looked at me weird and put her wing on top of her head and then at top of mine.

"Huh," she realized something.

"What?" I asked.

"You're getting taller," she said "I guess all that exercise is paying off,"

"What excer- ohh," I realized as soon as she smiled at me. I couldn't take it, she was just so beautiful and her feathers were so radiant.

"Jewel I've been wanting to tell you, s-since the plane th-th-that I-I-I-" I would have stuttered more until she kissed me very soft like and gentle, with our eyes still closed I laid my neck gently against hers and chortled.

Then I burst out an awkward "I love you!"

That was an embarrassing moment, but apparently Jewel came to accept it was the best I could do and she hugged me softer and our kids hugged me too.

So that's the story of my life, a guy in my position truly has it made with all the love the world can offer him, and in this world that's a blessing. Even if It means my voice has to stay like this forever, but it doesn't matter.

So I bet you're wondering if I'm happy with my life as Jewels' kid husband?

"Blu, honey my feathers aren't going to preen themselves,"

Umhphmf, well uh let's just say when life gives you lemons you - better believe it.

"Coming,"


End file.
